


I Did It To Protect You

by 1andonlyeddie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, trigger warning maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andonlyeddie/pseuds/1andonlyeddie
Summary: Cat is in an abusive relationship and when Dan and Phil find out they encourage her to end it however she can't because she wants to protect her friends.





	

The moment Dan and Phil arrived in LA, they knew that there was something wrong with Cat. When she answered the door, instead of her usual bright, happy self, it seemed like all the color  
was drained from her face. She cracked a smile, trying to act like everything was normal but they could see through it. 

“Hi Cat!” Phil smiled and dropped his bags and hugged her. She smiled too but Dan noticed that she flinched as Phil wrapped his arms around her. It took her a moment to hug him back and  
Phil noticed her hug wasn’t as strong as it normally was when they saw each other. It was kind of light and small, like she was terrified to touch them. 

Dan hugged her as well and she didn’t flinch as much but it was still a weak hug. They grabbed their bags and walked into her apartment and she shut the door behind them. The first words  
she finally said were, “You know where the guest room is. I’m going to go take a shower and then when you are ready we can go get some food. Unless you are too tired?” 

“No, we slept on the plane, it’s ok,” Dan replied. 

“Yeah besides, I’m hungry and the food on the plane was horrible!” Phil made a face.

Cat smiled just a tiny bit. “Ok, well, I guess we’ll leave in about 30 minutes,” and then she walked fast out of the room before they could say anything. 

Dan and Phil brought their suitcases to the guest room that they always stayed in when they visited Cat. If they came to LA they would usually stay in a hotel with all the other youtubers but this time Cat had invited them down for the week so they stayed in her other bedroom with a double bed, an attached bathroom and a tv. They couldn’t complain.

Phil started to unpack and Dan leaned against the doorway, wondering why Cat was acting differently. In the middle of getting out his laptop Phil said, “What are you thinking about?” 

Dan looked up. “What?”

“Dan I know your faces, what are you thinking about?”

Dan rolled his eyes. Being his boyfriend for 4 years and husband for 2 made Phil know all of Dan’s expressions; when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was pondering something, and even when he was thinking about the inevitability of death. And Phil knew that this face meant Dan was thinking hard. 

“Did you notice anything weird about Cat today?” Dan asked. 

Phil shrugged. “I mean, kind of I guess. But she could just be tired or having a bad day or something.”

“Yeah, but whenever that has happened in the past, she usually tells us. I don’t know, something just seems different about this one.”

Phil walked over and placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders. 

“Relax Dan, you’re overreacting. Give it some time, I’m sure she would tell us if there was something wrong.”

Dan sighed. “I guess.”

Phil smiled and kiss him once before grabbing his jacket and phone. 

“Now come on, we are only in LA for a week and I want to go to IHOP!”

I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door. 

 

It was 2 o’clock in the afternoon yet Phil managed to convince Dan and Cat to go to IHOP. Surprisingly it wasn’t that crowded so they were able to get a table outside. It was nice out; very sunny but not burning hot, there was a slight breeze and there was no cloud in the sky. 

And yet Cat still didn’t seem to cheer up. 

She only ordered a small salad claiming she wasn’t hungry and then while Dan ordered a small stack of pancakes Phil ordered seven! When Dan and Cat looked at him funny he said,

“I haven’t eaten all day ok! Don’t judge me.”

“We’re judging you,” Dan smiled jokingly and Phil laughed. Cat formed a small smiled but still didn’t say a word. 

During breakfast, (or lunch since it was 2pm), they struck up a conversation that consisted of Dan and Phil telling Cat about recent events in London and her nodding and smiling and sometimes speaking a few sentences. But by the time lunch was over, even Phil could sense there was something wrong with her. Dan was the first to pop the question. 

“Cat, are you feeling alright today?”

Her head popped up. “Yeah I feel fine,” she said quickly. 

“Are you sure? You just seem a little bit out of it.”

“Yeah I’m just tired, I stayed up all night editing a video that I wanted to get out as soon as possible. Trust me, I’m fine.”

Dan and Phil looked at each other knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. 

She was not fine. 

Suddenly Cat’s phone buzzed and when she looked at it, her face fell. 

“Shit, it’s late, I lost track of the time, I got to go,” she scrambled to pick up her stuff.

“Here,” she threw her apartment key at Dan. “I’ll be home later tonight,” and she ran out of the restaurant. 

Once again Dan and Phil looked at each other with very confused expressions. They needed to find out what was wrong with her, and fast. 

When they got back to Cat’s apartment, Phil fell asleep almost immediately on the couch, his head on Dan’s lap. They both decided that they were going to wait up for Cat, but Phil was really tired so Dan encouraged him to try and sleep. But when they heard the keys jingle in the door, Phil sat up quickly and they both prepared to interrogate her.

But when the door opened up, they almost didn’t recognize her. 

Her hair was all messed up, and there was a giant bruise under her eye that seemed to be getting bigger by the second. She smelled of alcohol and smoke and the shirt and jeans she was wearing earlier had many rips in places. 

Dan and Phil gasped and bolted off the couch to her side. She leaned her weight on both of them as they helped her to the couch; still shocked at the sight of her. Dan ran off to find a first aid kit as so many thoughts raced through his mind. Why was she like this? How did she get like this? Was it something to do with her behavior? Should he even ask about it?

While Dan was in the other room, Phil just held Cat in his arms and comforted her as she held back tears. At one point he just said, “Cat….” and didn’t continue and then she just shook her head and said, “I’m sorry.” 

When Dan came back he started cleaning some of the cuts she had on her arms and also gave her a bag of ice for her eye. For at least an hour, all three of them sat in silence as Cat slowly calmed down and stopped crying. Finally, Dan brought up the question. 

“Cat, I have a feeling you don’t want to answer me, but, what happened to you?” His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Cat took a deep breath. 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter.”

“Cat, I hate to pry, but you look like you just got beat up, and that sounds like something that does matter.”

She shook her head. “It was my fault anyway, I shouldn’t have tried to talk to him,” she whispered the last part but Dan and Phil heard her, and they looked up at each other in shock. 

They both knew about Cat’s relationship with this guy named David that she met a few months ago. She had only told a few people at the beginning but as it grew serious, she ended up telling her fans on youtube. Dan and Phil had never met him but Cat had said a lot of nice stuff about him so they figured he was a good person. They never imagined he could do something as horrible as to hurt Cat. 

“Cat,” Phil was almost afraid to ask. “Did David do this to you?”

She lowered her head as more tears rolled down her face. “It’s my fault; he was drunk and I thought I could talk to him but he wouldn’t listen and I should have left him alone…..” her voice trailed off. “It’s my own fault.”

“Cat, how long has this been going on?” Dan asked. 

She sighed. “A few months, maybe, I don’t even know anymore,” she started crying again and Phil hugged her. 

“Cat, despite if he was drunk or not, he hurt you and that’s illegal. You need to break up with him.”

“No!” she said quickly and broke free of Phil’s hug.

“Cat, I know it might be scary but he won’t hurt you, we won’t let him,” Phil promised. 

“No, no, no, I can’t,” she shook her head.

“Cat, please,” Phil begged. “We don’t want to see you get hurt again, we can help you.”

She shook her head again. “I don’t care if I get hurt, I care if you get hurt.”

Dan and Phil’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” Dan asked. 

Cat sniffed and wiped away some tears before answering. “He….he found pictures… on my phone… of you guys.”

“What pictures?” 

She held back tears. “Your… wedding...pictures.”

They both kept straight faces, but in their minds they were going crazy. 

“And he said...that...if I break up with him….he will share the pictures,” Cat couldn’t hold it in any longer and she broke down in tears. “I’m-i’m so sorry,” she said. 

Dan and Phil finally snapped out of it and Dan grabbed Cat’s hand and made her look at him. 

“Cat, listen to me. Your safety is wayyyyy more important than whether or not people know about our relationship.” 

“But….but… you always told me...that you didn’t want to deal with the hate you might get if you came out.”

“Cat, Dan and I can deal with a few idiots who disagree with us being together, but you are in a serious situation,” Phil argued. 

“Yeah, who gives a fuck if people know?” Dan said. “We are much more worried about making sure you are safe.”

“But I still don’t want him to hurt me or you,” Cat cried. “What if he comes after you? What if he tried to hurt you?”

“He won’t, because I have a plan!” Phil suddenly stood up. “We are going back to London and you are coming with us, Cat. When we get back, Dan and I will make a coming out video and  
share it on youtube and then David won’t have any more leverage on you.”

“Then you can break up with him, and we can send his stupid ass to jail!” Dan finished. 

“I...I don’t know,” Cat still felt unsure. 

“Cat, please let us do this,” Dan encouraged her. “We would rather have the whole world know about our relationship than have you suffer in a horrible one.” Phil nodded in agreement. 

Cat sniffed a few more times before she spoke. 

“Ok,” she said. 

 

Two days later, Cat sat in Phil’s room while he made a video with Dan explaining stuff about their wedding, how Japan was actually their honeymoon and how Cat had helped them out a lot while planning for both of them. She smiled when they said that. Afterwards, she watched from the side as they edited it, and it took less time than usual; mostly because they wanted to include as much as possible. Cat watched as they placed both their fingers on the mouse and clicked the ‘upload’ button at the same time. Then they both breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in their chairs satisfied. 

“What’s weird is that, I have imagined this moment so many times, and now that it is finally happening, I still can’t really believe it,” Dan commented. 

Cat lowered her eyes. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have had to do it.”

Dan quickly looked back at her. “No, Cat. I didn’t mean it like that,” he promised. ‘I’m glad that we did it and we would have done it soon anyway.”

“It is not your fault; never forget that,” Phil added. Cat nodded slowly. 

After a few minutes they looked back through the comments of the video and they were met with an overwhelming amount of joy, excitement and just pure happiness. There were a few hate comments, but the amount of support and love from their fans drowned out the haters. Already, their phones were blowing up with tweets and Dan even tried to go on Tumblr and it crashed within a matter of seconds. For a while, they watched the internet go crazy until they finally shut off all their devices and decide to take a break. They turned back to Cat and for some reason she still looked upset. 

“Cat, what’s wrong?” Phil asked. “Now you can break up with him and we can get him arrested.” 

“I still feel really guilty that it’s my fault that you had to tell the world about your relationship,” she said while looking at the ground. 

“Cat, we have told you a million times. It’s not your fault. I promise,” Phil hugged her and this time she didn’t tense up; she hugged him tightly. Phil pulled Dan into the hug and he laughed silently and then for the rest of the night the three of them stayed up playing video games and talking just like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was lol but leave kudos if you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
